


My Biggest Fear And My Strongest Sense Of Home

by fem_af



Category: Person of Interest (TV), shoot - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Pillow Talk, not nice, so ugly i never do this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fem_af/pseuds/fem_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you love me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Biggest Fear And My Strongest Sense Of Home

“Do you love me?” Shaw asked. Her fingers lay still against her bare abdomen, eyes watching the ceiling.

“Yes.” Root doesn't bother to open her eyes.

“Whats it like?”

Root thought for a second. “Like being under gunfire. Like I’m taking cover and shell casings are falling around my ankles but, I’m under cover.” She readjusts her hair against her pillow.

“Am I the bullets or the cover?” Shaw isn't sure which she preferred.

“I think you’re both.” She watches Shaw roll over to look at her, they lay face to face. “There's no adrenaline without the gunfire, no security without the cover. My biggest fear and my strongest sense of home.”

“You’re scared of me?”

“No, Sameen. I’m scared of losing you. Sometimes I think thats the only thing that would hurt me.” She pushes the black hair away to see Shaw’s dark glare gazing at her intently.

“I don’t want to leave you.”

“Sometimes life doesn’t leave us a choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> dont really know what this is. hopefully i'll get back to writing and update some of my other stuff soon


End file.
